villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Prismarine Foes
The Prismarine Foes are major antagonists in the Minecraft: Story Mode series, appearing only in the game Minecraft: Story Mode: Season Two. They are hostile species of statues used by Romeo to challenge Jesse and his/her skills. However, they are also capable of making decisions. Most Prismarine Foes are around 3 blocks tall, but several of those dormant giants were gigantic, being over 20 or even 30 blocks tall. One of Romeo's avatars was one of these gigantic statues to challenge Jesse. Types There appear to be two main types of Prismarine Foes: *Soldiers, as Jesse calls them, are very small Prismarine Foes, around 3 blocks tall. They appear to have a beard, and have glowing, green-blue eyes. *Colossus are huge Prismarine Foes that tower up over any human being. They are over 20 or even 30 blocks tall, and their menacing appearance can frighten even Jesse if he/she looks at them. Like the Soldiers, they too have glowing turquoise eyes, but have no beards. History Background It is unknown how the Prismarine Foes came to place. It is possible that Romeo has made them as a test against Jesse, and are very recent. However, it is also possible that the Prismarine Foes are very ancient, and Romeo made them a long time ago, waiting for a hero to show up. Behavior The Prismarine Foes take no remorse on whoever they killed, and clearly do not care if anyone else dies. They are also very hostile, dangerous and intimidating, so they are willing to kill anyone in their way, especially Romeo for some reason. Gallery Prismarine Foes 2.png|Three prismarine soldiers, the smaller type of Prismarine Foes, preparing to fight Jesse and the group. Vos foreshadowing.jpg|Some Prismarine Soldiers with "Vos", Jack, and Nurm. Romeo final battle.png|Prismarine Colossi summoned by Romeo during the final battle in Above and Beyond. Prismarine Colossi as Jesse gains Golden Gauntlet.png|The Prismarine Colossi summoned by Romeo in Above and Beyond try to kill Jesse, but the latter gains the Golden Gauntlet, killing them. Glitched Prismarine Colossus.png|The glitched Prismarine Colossus in Above and Beyond attacking Jesse, Petra, Jack, and (determinantly) Romeo. Glitched Colossus's death.png|The glitched Prismarine Colossus killed by the giant Enderman by having its head torn off. (However, this only happens if Jesse chose to save Fred's people instead of returning with Radar in Below the Bedrock.) Trivia *Their names "Prismarine Foes" were confirmed in the choice statistics for Hero in Residence. *It is unknown why Romeo's Prismarine Colossus form is on the cover-art of Season 2, and not his true form. It could be because Telltale did not want the players to be confused when Hero in Residence came out; plus, it may have been a surprise when "the Admin" (Romeo) revealed himself. This may have also been done to prevent spoilers. *Romeo, in his snowman avatar, stated that his Prismarine Colossus form was "just a construct". This makes it possible that all of the other Prismarine Foes are made by Romeo as well, presumably to challenge Jesse. Navigation Category:Hostile Species Category:Brutes Category:Misanthropes Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Liars Category:Giant Category:Power Hungry Category:Genderless Category:Teams Category:Game Bosses Category:Fighters Category:Pawns Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Oppressors Category:Xenophobes Category:Wrathful Category:Possessed Objects Category:Usurper Category:Mute Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Enigmatic Category:Homicidal Category:Amoral Category:Mutilators Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Golems Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Minion Category:Master of Hero Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Delusional Category:Vengeful Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Abusers